Mission Dossier: The Adapter
by PuddinPandaLover
Summary: Shepard and the team take on their strangest mission yet. The illusive man has sent them to deal with a possible new threat of the reapers. But nobody ever expected this...    it would mean a lot to me if you read and reviewed this! I'LL GIVE COOKIES!


Hello! This is a Crossover between ME2 and Soul eater. Though it only has a character from SE and that's it. My first shot at writing an action story. It's already written, now i just need to type it.

The only reason i call it a crossover is because it has 1 character from Soul Eater: Death the Kid. THAT IS ALL!

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.

* * *

**Mission brief-Illusive man**

"Shepard. We have gotten reports of a child in the omega station. I would like you to investigate." The illusive man sat in his luxury swivel chair, his figure outlined by the sun behind him.

The Hologram figure sighed, crossing her arms. "A child? On Omega? That can't be anything new. What's so important about this kid?"

The seated man took along drag of his cigarette before replying. "It's not so much about the child. She's using some sort of technology we've never seen before." Another drag on the smoke.

That caught the woman's attention. "Could it be the Geth or some new collector technology?"

The man turned to his data screen and pulled up a file, looking grim. "No. It doesn't match anything the geth or the collectors would use. Besides, I don't think their capable of this kind of technology."

"So what can you tell me about this technology this girl is using?"

The Illusive man looked back at the interface. "Almost nothing. But we did manage to obtain this security footage. Have a look."

A huge glowing screen sprung up in front of footage was blurry but it showed a girl fighting what looked to be Blue Sun Mercenaries. She was firing what looked like an old fashioned handgun, sending bullets flying instead of thermal clips.

A merc ambushed her from behind, yelling out a battle cry. Surprised, the girl whipped around a sword of light erupted from the gun, emitting a soft blue glow. As the mercenary's shots hit her, a shield or armor of some sort encased her with light, completely absorbing the shots.

The merc paused, hesitant now about their quarry. Not the girl, though. Swinging the sword beam, the girl sliced through the unlucky merc, the one that attacked her from behind. The sword burned and melted through the merc, the edges of his wound glowing with heat. That was all it took to convince the remaining mercs. They scrambled to get out of the girls range, retreating towards safety.

Shepard expected the girl to go after them, but instead, the girl deactivated the light beam and turned to the felled merc. It was clear that he was already dead, even though little blood pooled around him. She knelt down next to him and touched the bartarian's face. She looked at him for a long time before dragging his corpse to a pile of decay nearby.

The video ended and the screen flickered before going out. Shepard blinked and looked at her _boss_. "I can see what you mean about her technology."

"Yes. The only thing we've managed to find out about the girl herself is that she always stays in one area. Specifically around this apartment." He gestured to a location on the station map. "We believe she's hiding something there. What it is exactly, I can't say."

Shepard stared at the man, his cybernetic eyes revealing nothing. "So you want _me_ to obtain her technology and find out what she _could_ be hiding in that apartment. What about the girl?"

Another drag of the cigarette. The commander couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't physically there, being as she loathed cigarettes.

"Nuetrilize her and bring her back to the Normandy. She could prove to be a valuble addition to the mission." He paused and checked his computer screen. "I've already sent the info to the rest of your team. Good luck, Shepard."

* * *

Okay, first Chapter typed and done! Yay! I appreciate any reviews/ comments. Oh, and if you have any questions, just send them to me. :)

Till the next chapter!

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.


End file.
